Deathworld 2 (The Ethical Engineer)
Deathworld 2, originally published as The Ethical Engineer was written by Harry Harrison and was published in 1964. Storyline As told at the end of Deathworld, Jason is kidnapped by Mikah Simon of a righteous group known as the Truth Party with the intention of bringing Jason 'to justice for his crimes against humanity'. During the trip Jason manages to destroy the jump space control on Mikah's ship causing it to crash land on a planet in the DB89-046-229 system on the sea near the beach. Mikah saves Jason's life and they reach the shore where they are taken by a hunter-gatherer clan lead by Ch'aka. After killing and taking the place of Ch'aka, Jason leads the clan into the desert to find the d'zertanoj who apparently have technology. The d'zertanoj capture the clan and take them as slaves to their petroleum mining station using them to operate the human powered capstan to power the pump and other equipment. Jason manages to convince them that he knows the secrets of the steam-powered caroj and that he can show them how it works and make improvements. Jason disassembles the boiler housing of the caroj and overhauls caroj that have become inoperative, makes improvements, and secretly makes the parts for a three-wheeled caroj which he uses to escape the d'zertanoj. Arriving in Appsala, a city with a number of clans, each possessing a particular secret or technology. He is taken by the Perssonoj who holds the secret of electricity for which Jason makes improvements in their technology and builds a electric spark transmitter to honor Hertug Persson, the chieftan of the clan, but, in reality is an S.O.S. transmitter in the event of any spaceship happens by the planet. Jason is kidnapped by the Mastreguloj who hold the secret of chemistry, from which Jason escapes to return to the Perssonoj. Jason then builds a steam catapult and a steam-powered battleship, the 'Dreadnaught' and attacks the Trozelligoj who previously had kidnapped Ijale, a girl who has been his companion and servant since Ch'aka. During the battle, Jason is mortally wounded, but, is rescued by Meta when she arrived on-planet in her spaceship. She takes him, Mikah, and Ijale to her spaceship and leaves the planet. Jason survives with the help of the Pyrran medikit. Mikah attempts to take over the spaceship, but, Meta easily ends his life. The story ends with the plan to take Ijale to a planet with enough resources to live her life with ease. Characters Benn't, captain of guards for the Perssonoj. Bul'wajo, leader of a hunter-gatherer clan. Ch'aka, leader of a hunter-gatherer clan. Jason dinAlt, professional gambler, protaginist of the Deathworld series. Edipon, tribe chieftain of the d'zertanoj. Erebo, member of the d'zertanoj]] clan. Fasimba, leader of a hunter-gatherer clan. Ijale, girl who befriended Jason dinAlt. M'shika, leader of a hunter-gatherer clan. Meta, junkman (or is it junkwoman?), pilot of Pyrran spaceship. Narsisi, member of the d'zertanoj clan, caro steersman. Opisweni, member of the Ch'aka clan of hunter-gatherers. Hertug Persson, clan chieftain of the Perssonoj. Mikah Simon, leader of the Truth Party, kidnapped Jason dinAlt to try him for his 'crimes'. Snarbi, soldier of the Perssonoj clan. Locations Appsala, city inhabited by the Mastreguloj, Perssonoj, Trozelligoj, and Vitristoj. Putl'ko, site of the oil well and refinery of the d'zertanoj. Category:Books Category:Content